This Love
by James's girl
Summary: (After Hogwarts) Lily and James broke up because of a serious issue. Lily is a MediWitch while James, an Auror. While on a mission, he becomes fatally injured just to save another Auror. Pls. read and review.


_**This Love **_

Hey guys! James' girl here, I'm back with a new fic! So please read and review!

**_Summary:_** (After Hogwarts) Lily and James broke up because of a serious issue. Lily is a MediWitch while James, an Auror. While on a mission, he becomes fatally injured just to save another Auror. Pls. read and review.

Disclaimer:I ownthe stuff you don't know,and everything yourecognizebelongs to the great J.K Rowling.

Chapter 1: Until I Get Over You

"I am not allowing you to go on that mission. It is far too dangerous!" a fiery red head named Lily Evans yelled.

"This is my life, Lily Evans, if you haven't notice and what do you care if I wish to risk my life?" a raven haired James Potter yelled back, "That's what I wish to do to keep you unconcerned people safe in their beds at night because an insane wizard is out to get people like you!"

"Oh, so now I'm unconcerned?" Lily asked, "I'm just looking out for the one that I love because of the fact that I am sick and tired of worrying that my boyfriend is out there risking his ass and there might be a time that I'll get a call from the Ministry that James Potter is fighting for his life due to a fatal injury!"

"I just care for the person I love and for all the people in the magical community is that something wrong to do?"

"Listen, this isn't working out! We are through!" Lily said.

"Fine! I was about to say the same thing anyway!'

And with that, James Disapparated.

_Woke up today thinking of you  
Another night that I made my way through  
So many dreams still left in my mind  
But they can never come true_

Lily woke up the next morning, eyes red from crying last night. She regretted what she did.

Someone knocked on her door. "Lily?" Samantha Rayne called. Samantha or Sam had long honey colored hair and eyes. One of Lily's best friends, she had an on off relationship with Remus Lupin. She saw Lily, still in bed. Upon hearing the news from her boyfriend that her best friend broke up from a serious fight, she quickly rushed to the aide of her best friend.

She quickly rushed to her and gave a big hug. "Oh, sweetie. I know he's been a jerk but he'll come around."

"I was just looking after the one I love and he just became so stubborn!" Lily sobbed.

"Do you want me and Savannah to talk to him? I know he'll understand once he talks to us." Savannah or Savie is Sam's twin sister and the boyfriend of Sirius Black, known as the most free spirited among the three. With Sirius, they keep on having an on off relationship with him due to the fact that Sirius forgets that he already has a girlfriend and still keeps on looking at other girls that makes Savannah jealous.

"No, I don't want him to be angry again."

"He's just being stubborn, he'll come around."

Her cellphone rang; she picked it up, "Hello?"

"Sam, we need you guys, ASAP," her department head called, "Minister Fudge wants to see you because some of his spies have found a believed to be hideout of the Death Eaters."

"Got it," she replied, and put down the phone, "I gotta go, duty calls." And she gave a quick hug. She still noticed that her best friend was still lonely.

"Listen, why don't you go to work and don't think about him for awhile. Then when work's over, why don't we go shopping."

"Sure," Lily replied, standing up," See you."

With another quick hug, she Disaparrated.

_I press rewind and remember when  
I close my eyes and I'm with you again  
But in the end I can still feel the pain – every time I hear your name_

James started reading the Daily Prophet in the conference room while waiting for the other Aurors. Remus and Sirius were there drinking coffee and talked about the Order business in hush tones. The Order of the Phoenix is the secret society of witches and wizards gathered by Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts to defend the magical community away from the Ministry. More Aurors popped in, greeting them.

"Morning!" Sam said, hugging Sirius, Remus, "Hows James?"

"Bad, "Remus said, whispering, "He's been drowning himself from work and didn't want to talk to any of us."

"Great, Lily's acting the same."

"Look, I want you to talk to him, "Sirius said, "Next to us, only you and Savannah are the ones who can make James return back to who he is!"

"I can't, Savannah tried, but he didn't want to listen! He said he wants Lily to apologize not any of us."

"Great! Don't tell me Lily thinks the same thing."

"Okay, I wont' tell." Remus sighed.

Before Sam could greet James, Minister Fudge and Barty Crouch, the head of the Magical Law Enforcement entered. And James put down the Prophet to listen and didn't bother to recognize Sam.

"The purpose of this meeting is that we are sending all of you to this place," Crouch said, " Drawing a map with his wand.

"This is believed to be the hideaway of the DeathEaters. I know this is as dangerous as it seems but we must crush this madness before it goes out of hand."

Then they started discussing their plans of attack.

_The sun won't shine since you went away  
Seems like the rain's falling every day  
There's just one heart, where there once was two  
But that's the way it's gotta be,  
'til I get over you…_

Lily popped to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Savannah greeted her with a big hug. "I'm so sorry, girl."

"It's okay, maybe work will make me forget about him." Savannah nodded.

Deep inside, everything Lily did would make her remember the love James gave her, his sweet kisses, his eyes, his smiles, and his hugs. So did James, despite concentrating on his mission, he was paired with Sam with the dangerous task of all, be the bait to attract the Death Eaters to their trap.

_Walked through the park, in the evening air  
I heard a voice and I thought you were there  
I run away but I just can't escape_

Lily watched as Sirius kissed Savannah goodbye outside the park within hospital. It forced her to remember the times that James would pop in after a mission and sweep of her of her feet.

"_Your knight and shining armor has arrived," he said, as he popped infront of her, hugged her from behind, surprising her, and showed her a bunch of lilies. Lily smiled as she turned around and hugged her boyfriend. _

_Seeing that he had a nasty gash on his arm, she shrieked," You're hurt!"_

_James looked at the gash and shrugged, "I'm still alive am I?" _

"_Come here you," she said and started fussing over the wound, "They have to make you stop risking your life at there! Voldemort is after you, why do they want you to die?"_

_James lifted her face; "At least it's worth it." And kissed her._

Lily stopped her flashback, she watched at the scene. Sirius and Savannah hugged. Finally, Sirius was gone.

Savannah entered, drying her eyes. She held a beautiful white rose that seemed to be given by Sirius.

"He'll live, don't worry." Lily said, placing an arm on her shoulder.

"I just feel scared, every day, I see him risking his life and making different insane decisions that he'll regret later."

_Memories of you everywhere  
They say that time will dry the tears  
But true love burns for a thousand years  
Give my tomorrows for one yesterday  
Just to know that I could have you here_

James let out an irritated sigh, "When I meant being bait, I didn't mean that you'll be a gypsy and I'll be the prisoner!"

Sam, who was wearing a violet off-shoulder top, big hoops for earrings and a black skirt. In one ankle she was wearing gold and silver anklets, "What? I'm sure they can't resist a beautiful, sexy gypsy doing a sultry dance for entertainment."

"Oh, yeah, and Remus will kill me when he finds out that you tried to seduce the enemy."

"Nope, he actually thought it was a good idea."

He sighed. "Come on, I have to tie you up to make this good!"

As Sam tied his wrists, he still couldn't help but think of Lily even if he drowned himself with work. That red, silky hair he loved to touch, the green eyes that he loved to stare at, her sweet kisses, her caring touch and her hugs. He tried to push her memory aside, he had to concentrate! But he couldn't.

_The sun won't shine since you went away  
Seems like the rain's falling every day  
There's just one heart, where there once was two  
But that's the way it's gotta be,  
'til I get over you…'til I get over you_

Lily looked at the framed moving photos of her and James, she watched as she danced with him by the fountain in the center Hogsmead's park and gave him a kiss in the reception desk of the hospital. Then, they were dancing once more.

_James watched as Lily happily stared at the fountain and played with the water lilies floating in the water. He crept behind her, surprising her. _

"_James!" she shrieked, "Did you know that any person could have a heart attack because of that!" _

"_Nah," he said and held her in a dancing position, "Shall we dance?"_

"_I thought you'd never asked." And pulled him into as kiss. _

_Bliss. Their first kiss. Then, he spun her around, laughing. _

_CLICK! _

_Sirius, Remus, Sam and Savie, holding a camera, yelled, "GOT YOU!"_

"_Gosh, Prongs," Sirius said (Prongs is his nickname while Sirius was Padfoot and Remus, Moony and call themselves the Marauders), "I thought we'd get something more juicier than this! What happened to your player skills." _

_Lily laughed as he chased Sirius, who turned into a dog. _

She sighed. Wishing that she never went ballistic when James had to leave because of his duty as an Auror. She was the one to be blamed for their break-up, she knew it but couldn't tell him. He's just too stubborn sometimes.

_When will this river of tears stop fallin'  
Where can I run so I won't feel alone_

"SAM!" James yelled as he was hit by her disarming spell.

"GO, JAMES! WARN THE OTHERS!" Sam yelled as she took out her silver sword to duel with one of the Death Eaters. James, not wanting to leave Sam, he let sent out red sparks into the dark night sky. And went back to help his friend.

_Can't walk away when the pain keeps callin'  
I've just gotta take it from here on my own  
But it's so hard to let go…..  
_

Lily watched as she saw Sirius, Remus and Savannah ran to her. Sirius had a nasty gash on his arm while Remus had a wound in his right cheek and on the left leg.

"Lily," Savannah said, breathlessly, "James and Sam were injured in the mission."

"What?" Lily asked.

**_The operating room, hours later: _**

Lily and Savannah went out of the operating room to report to the remainder of the Marauders. Both looking grave. Sirius and Remus stood up upon seeing the two Mediwitches.

"Sam's fine, the stab in her stomach's healing well," Savannah said, "She'll be transferred to another room in a minute."

"While James," Lily paused, tears falling to her cheeks; "He lost a lot of blood from a Cruciatus curse, broke a rib and had a power sap."

"Power sap?" Sirius asked with a bewildered look.

"A power sap is when you need a day to recover all your strength or else remain in your current weak state," Remus explained, giving her best friend.

Sirius gasped and gave Savannah a hug.

_The sun won't shine since you went away  
Seems like the rain's falling every day  
There's just one heart, where there once was two  
But that's the way it's gotta be,  
'til I get over you…_

_**That night:**_

Lily entered the sleeping James' room and placed a box of her homemade blueberry cheesecake he used to love next to his glasses.

He had bandages on his forehead and around his chest. Dextrose was placed on one wrists.

She took out her baby purple rosary and placed it on his other hand after. She planted a kiss on his forehead.

When she had to leave, she felt as if he gripped her hand. And saw him, eyes slightly opened. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm the one who should apologize."

He smiled, and went back to sleep.

_Coda: _

_That's the way its gotta be, _

'_til I get over you...you.._

_'til I get over..you.._

Hey everyone!!! I'm back with another fic! Due to the fact that I haven't finished chapter numero dos of **_Two Worlds Apart _**dives at the reviewers' tomatoes thrown I'm sooo sorry! but you'll probably get it on friday if there aren't too much to do.. Anyway, Please review, I would greatly appreciate it. Muchas Gracias (Thank you!) and Feliz Navidad (Merry Christmas!)


End file.
